Love is a game you can't win
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: "Because… because…" I hesitate, then say "because your better than me. You are the Savior, Savior, of the Wizarding World! I'm a Deatheater, a Deatheater! You can't love me! Can't! Your kind, loving, caring, brave, and loyal! You're a Gryffindor!" Rated T just in case.


Love is a game you can't win.

The war was over, and you had won. I was wanted for being a Deatheater. So, I moved to the muggle world to live in piece. Surprisingly, so did you. Both of us eighteen, we ended up having houses right next to each other. Mine had white bricks and a black roof. Yours was a traditional color. Red bricks with faded black shillings. You don't know I live next to you… But I know you live right next to me…

* * *

Reunion

I sigh and look at the clock. It's six forty-five. Harry should be leaving for his muggle job. But… I can't watch this time. It's just torture. It pains me. It torments me that I love him. I swallow and watch the clock as it ticks ever so slowly.

I get up, unable to sit, and I pace. I walk into my art studio. I decide to take my mind off of Harry by painting. Yes, that's my muggle career. I paint. By hand. I don't use magic anymore. Anyway, Harry still has my wand… I pick up a clean brush and sit on the little wooden stool in front of my easel. I dip the brush in the blood red paint and drag it across the empty canvas.

When I switch brushes, I realize I painted a broken heart. Stunned, I get up and run from my art studio. I can't keep living like this. I sigh. Maybe the mailman had come. I should go check. Not that I would have anything but bills and junk mail.

I get up and walk into the kitchen. I grab the silver keys of the marble island and walk to my front door. I exit my house. I stick my keys in my front pocket of my skinny jeans after I lock my front door. Yes, I'm very paranoid in the muggle world.

I walk down my sidewalk and open the black metal waist-high gate around my yard. I open my black and white mail box and get my mail out of it. I close the box and flip through the mail. I reenter my gated yard when I hear a door open and close. My eyes widen. No… he… he should be at work!

I turn towards Harry's yard, and there he is. In his muggle robe that you wear after a bath (I learned that a month ago). He rubs his emerald sleep-filled eyes and bends down to pick up the newspaper in his year. He stands up and glances at me. He suddenly seems wide awake. "Draco?"

I stare at him with wide silver eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. I drop my mail. I don't say anything. I swallow, and when I come back to reality I run inside my house without looking back. I lock the door behind me.

I lean against the back of the door, about ready to cry. I hold my head in my hands. Why? Why now must he see me?

"Draco? Let me in!"

_Crap! He's on the other side of my front door! _I hear him bang on it. I swallow. "Draco, if you don't let me in, I'm using magic to come in."

Before I can even get up or reply, Harry is standing in front of me. _Curse him! Curse him for his magic and his ability to apparate!_

He just watches me for a moment. I stand up. "Draco-"

"No!" I say in fear. I don't want him in my house. I dash away, up the stairs, and into my room. I close that door and silently curse myself for forgetting most spells I learned in school. I haven't used magic since the war.

I lock the door, and I hear Harry on the other side. "_Alohomora_!"

I gasp as my door flies open. Harry enters my room and points his wand at me. "Draco, I don't want to hurt you. Just don't run."

I swallow thickly. I don't know what to do. I sit on the edge of my bed slowly, nervously. Harry lowers his wand and closes my bedroom door.

_Harry's in my room. Harry Potter is in my room. _Harry freaking Potter _is in_ my _room! _I thought as my heart began to pound inside my chest, and I begged Merlin for Harry not to hear it.

Harry puts his wand up and cautiously approaches me. "Draco…?"

"Y-Yes?" I ask. I silently cursing myself for sounding weak, but hell I'm scared. What if he turns me in to the Ministry of Magic? I'll be killed more than likely.

His intense green eyes seem to soften a bit. "Are you scared of me, Draco?"

"N-No…" I lie. I've never really had a silver-tongue. And I know I certainly don't have one right now.

He sighed softly. "Please don't lie to me, Draco. I know you are."

"Don't call me Draco, Har-Potter. We aren't friends." I swallow, still scared.

He looks at me sadly. "Draco-"

"Malfoy."

"No, Drac-"

"Malfoy!" I insist.

He sighs. "Fine, Malfoy… Why are you scared of me?"

It hurt to hear him say 'Malfoy' like back in our old school days, but I need to remember that we aren't friends. We can't be and won't ever be. Neither will we be more than that.

I bite my lip, nervously. I don't want to say. He sighs. "Please, don't be scared, Dra- Malfoy. I don't want you to fear me."

"Why not?" I snap. "So, you can turn me in without me suspecting you? So you can betray me when I give you my trust? Huh? Tell me. Is that why you care? Is that why your in my house now?" I demand, my fear coming out as anger.

"Draco, what are you talking about? Why would I turn you in? And to who?"

My eyes flash. "You know who, _Potter_. To the Minster of Magic! They want me dead! I'm a former _Deatheater_! Why else?!" I hiss. I hate what I am. Absolutely hate it. Loathe it even.

"Draco, calm down! I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to turn you in. I haven't been in the Wizarding world since last Christmas when I went to the burrow for Fred and George Weasley's funerals." Harry says, desperately, trying to convince me that he doesn't want to kill me or anything like that.

My eyes sadden. I know why George died. He couldn't live without his other half, Fred. I have a suspicion that they were more than just brothers if you catch my drift. I swallow thickly and look at Harry. I open my mouth to speak, but I instead begin to cry.

Harry looks alarmed. "Draco! What's wrong?"

I shake my head no and bury my head in my knees. I can't believe it. Harry really doesn't want me dead? I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. My world has just been turned upside-down.

I feel him place an arm around me and pull me closer to him. I gasp in surprise, but it came out strangled sounding. I look into his face with my tear-filled eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." he says softly in my ear. I shiver slightly.

Swallowing thickly, I say "N-Nothing… I just thought… how can you… Why?"

Harry's brow furrows in confusion. "Why what?"

"W-Why don't you hate me?" I say shakily, trying to stop the tears. Harry began to softly rub my back. I shiver again. Then, he says "I can't hate you."

"W-Why?"

"Because… I like you more than you think… I can't hate you. You didn't do anything to make me hate you."

"Yes I did! I tormented you and Granger and that Weasel! I became a Deatheater! I almost killed Dumbledore! I tried to kill you with fire in the Room of Requirement! I cursed Katie Bell! I tried to use Cruciatus Curse on you in the bathroom in sixth year!"

"Yes, but you also, _didn't_ reveal me to the Deatheaters. You _didn't_ kill me with fire. You _didn't _kill Dumbledore. Katie Bell survived. You _didn't_ hit me with that spell. If anyone should hate someone, it's you. You should hate me."

"W-What…?"

"I hit you with the spell called 'Sectumsempra'. I didn't know what it did, but I'm sorry I used it. I was scared. I thought you were dead, and I wanted to help but Snape made me leave." Harry says, looking away from me.

"I could never hate you." I say softly.

"What?!" Harry asks bewildered.

I swallow and say "I could never hate you, Harry. You're the Savior of the Wizarding world. It's hard to hate you." I offer a weak smile.

Harry looks into my face and smiles softly.

* * *

Three Little Words

_A year later*_

I smile as I paint my newest painting. It was a golden snitch. I was painting it for Harry for his birthday, which happen to be tomorrow. It's almost finished. I'm so glad Harry let me borrow his golden snitch to study it. Thankfully, it's not flying. It's sitting motionless on the table. All I have left are the wings. I just need to finish the detail on them, but… I need the snitch open for that… Hm…

I set my brush down and walk over to the golden ball. I pick it up, and it comes to life in my hands. This surprises me because it has never activates at my touch before. In my surprise I release the snitch. It flies out of my art studio, and I gasp. "No! Wait! Come back!" I yell at it like it would listen.

I run after it. I search for it. Luckily, all the windows and doors that lead outside are closed. So, it's just somewhere inside this house. "Hm…" I enter the black-and-white kitchen only to have the golden snitch fly at me. My instincts cause me to duck. I stand up quickly and turn around to chase it. It flies into my art studio. I run in after it.

The golden snitch knocks over my paints and paintbrushes. "No!" I quickly catch them and set them right before they could spill any paint. My paintbrushes canter to the paint-splattered carpet flooring. I sigh in relief. I look at the golden snitch and snatch at it. It dodges. "Hold still!" I say as I jump for it.

I sigh, and it flies out once more. I run out after it only to run into something, or should I say someone. "Whoa!"

I step back and shake my head lightly, my platinum blonde hair falling into my face. A hand tucks it behind my ear. I look from the hand to the face of the person. I smile. "Harry!"

He laughs softly. I laugh along with him. "Looking for this?" he holds up the fluttering, struggling snitch. "You caught it! Thank you! What a relief. It was knock my paints over."

Harry smiles and deactivates it somehow. "I didn't release it this morning, did I?" he asks, slightly confused.

I shake my head. "No. I went to pick it up, and it turned on, spooking me."

"Spooking you?" he asks me, amusedly. I blush. "Don't mock me, Potter." I say playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy." he says playfully back. We both smile. After a moment he says "You activated it? How did you do that?"

"Um… I just touched it… I was going to pick it up because I wanted to see it's wings and turn it on somehow."

Harry looks at me with a curious look. He holds up the snitch. "Here. I wanna see something." he hands it to me.

I take it. Nothing happens at first, but once his hand leaves it the golden snitch whips its wings out and begins to flutter. "Ah!" I drop it, well more like let go of it.

The Quiddich superstar quickly grabs it. "Hm…" he looks at the deactivated snitch, then looks at me. "Draco… do you… never mind." he shakes his head.

"What, Harry? Do I what?" I ask, wanting to know what it is I might do.

"It's just something 'Mione said." Harry insists, obviously not wanting to tell me.

"Please tell me." I beg him. He sighs in defeat and looks at me. "Okay, well… um… Draco… do you by any chance… happen to… love me?"

I tense. How did he know? He _can't _know! I swallow thickly and stare at him with wide silver eyes. I know I can't lie. He sees right through my lies.

"Draco, please… tell me… and don't lie…"

I swallow again and open my trembling mouth to speak. But nothing comes out. "Draco…"

Finally, I snap. "Yes, Harry, yes! I love you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?! Those three cursed words?!" I exclaim, tears filling my eyes. _He's gonna hate me, now!_

"Draco, I-"

"What, Harry?! What?!" I snap at him.

"Calm down, Dray. I love you too."

"What?"

I swallow and look at him through my tears. He… He loves me? He _can't_! He's Harry! He can't! He's Harry Potter! He _can't_! "No, no, no, no, no! Harry! You can't!"

"Why not, Draco?" he asks softly, being patient and kind.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because… because…" I hesitate, then say "because your better than me. You are the Savior, _Savior_, of the _Wizarding World_! I'm a Deatheater, a _Deatheater_! You _can't _love me! _Can't_! Your kind, loving, caring, brave, and loyal! You're a Gryffindor!" My voice breaks.

Before he can speak I continue but more softly, almost inaudibly. "I'm a… I'm a Slytherin. Bred and born for evil. I have the Dark Mark. I've used two of the Unforgivable Curses… I wanted Muggle-borns dead… I…" I trail off.

"Draco, just right there in that sentence you proved you've changed."

"What? How?" I ask bewildered.

"You called Mudbloods Muggle-borns. You have changed, Draco. You're not the Slytherin you use to be. People change for better or for worse, and you've changed for the better. I love the person you are, not who you were. I love you for you. Just in this past year you have proven you aren't evil. Your good, Draco. You really are."

I sniff and look up into his eyes. "Really?" I ask hopefully, wiping my eye with my right hand. He smiles. "Really."

I offer a watery smile, my eyes still full of tears. I wipe both of my eyes. Harry smiles and says "The golden snitch will open up for anyone who loves me with all their heart, Draco. That's how I know."

My smile softens, and Harry pulls me into his warm strong embrace. I close my eyes and press into the warmth there. I only open my eyes when Harry tilts my face up to look into his. I blink and smile softly at him. He smiles gently back. Then, he leans in slowly and presses his lips to mine. Surprised, I nearly pull back, but I don't. I let myself enjoy it. I slowly melt into the nice embrace and sweet kiss.

* * *

A Broken Anniversary

_Three years later_

I hum softly as I get out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body and smile softly. Today was our three year anniversary. Three years since we proclaim our love to each other all because of Harry's golden snitch. I finish drying my body and work on drying my hair.

I put on my silver muggle room and walk into the kitchen to have breakfast. Harry had a few errands to run. I hum as I pour myself some Frost Flakes. I love this muggle stuff. It's so addicting. I add milk and sit at the oak table.

Tonight we're going on a picnic for our three year anniversary. I smile as I eat my cereal. We've been dating three years. We've only ever kissed, and I couldn't be happier than now. My life is perfect.

It can only go down hill from here.

I shake that scary thought from my head. _Don't think like that. Harry loves you, and you love Harry. Everything is fine._

I finish eating and set my dishes in the sink to be washed later. I go back to my bedroom, which I share with Harry, and I untie my robe. I hang it on the back of the bathroom door, then close the door to the bathroom. I walk over to my wardrobe and a paint-splattered shirt and some old, worn, ripped, jeans. After putting on silver silky underwear, I dressed myself and looked in the full-length mirror on my bedroom wall.

Harry always teases me about it, saying that I'm vain for loving to admire myself. I would just playful scoff and roll my eyes in response.

I straighten my hair a bit and smile at my reflection. My beauty could never compare to Harry's handsomeness. He's just too perfect. His emerald green eyes… his unruly raven black hair… his nice tan skin…

Humming softly, I exit the room and go out into the parlor. I sit on the Slytherin green couch, anxiously awaiting for Harry to get home.

After about ten minutes, my ears catch the noise of the front door opening. My heart begins to pound relentlessly inside my chest, but I mask my joy and stay on the couch and wait. Harry enters the parlor where I am. I smile a small smile at him, which he returns gently. Slightly confused, I watch him take a seat on the parlor chair in front of me.

Harry opens his mouth and takes a deep breath. This worries me. Then… he begins to speak…

"Draco…" he started, seeming to stop and think for a moment as he looked at me.

"Harry?" I question, a mixture of worry and confusion in my voice.

He looks me in the eyes and says something that starts the breaking of my heart. "Draco, I think we need to stop."

"Stop what, Harry?"

"This." He makes a gesture with his hands and my throat seemed to close up. I suddenly can't breathe. "Fooling ourselves. What are we doing?"

I swallow back my tears. "What are we doing? Truly? I thought we were dating. I thought we were in love."

Harry sighs softly. "You can fall out of love, Draco."

That was it. The last string. The last string holding my breaking heart together. My heart shattered inside my chest. I could literally hear it. And I'm sure Harry could as well.

I stand up and look at Harry. I don't speak as I look at the door. I begin to walk towards it.

"Draco. Draco!" I hear him calling to me. I whirl around to face him, tears of anger and of pain streaming down my pale cheeks. "No! It's not Draco to you anymore." I state firmly with hatred lacing my voice to hide my desperation, my need for him, and my pain.

"Draco-"

"No, _Potter_. It's Malfoy to you." I growl out in anger. I hide my pain well behind anger. "Now, leave."

"But Dra-"

"Malfoy."

"Drac-"

"_Malfoy!_" I stress out. He sighs. "Now, _leave_, Potter! You are unwelcome here."

"Alright… I'll go…" Harry said defeatedly. I watched with a glare through tears as my only love walks to the front door. He glances back at me dejectedly. I stick my nose up high and look down at him, like I use to when we were in school.

He looked down at the doorknob and took a hold of it. I swallow back tears as he turns the knob slowly. He opens the door and leaves, apparating away the moment he was outside the wards we had set up. I'll have to change them now so that he can't come back. Ever.

I close the door behind him and lean against it, the weight of the situation hitting me full force.

He… He left… He actually left… If he still cared for me… he would have fought for me. Fought tooth and nail. He would have held on to me, forced me to listen to him. If he had fought… we may still be friends…

But it's too late. He gave me up. Just like that. No fight. No argument. He gave me up like that. This brings a whole new set of tears to my eyes.

My knees tremble, and my body slides down the door till I am sitting on the floor with my back against it on its own accord. I covered my face with my hands and cry. I let myself cry over Harry and my great loss.

Now that he's gone… I have nothing to live for… My father's in Azkaban… My mother is dead… I am hated in the Wizarding World… I have no friends in the Muggle World…

I have lost. I have failed at love. Just like I have failed at everything else…

Love is a game I just can't win…

* * *

**A/N: Here is just something I wrote. It just hit me one night, and I had to get it out of my head. It wouldn't leave me alone.**

***Draco and Harry are dating. Harry moved into Draco's house.**


End file.
